the girl with the notes
by itsarandon
Summary: this is my second annalise and eve fanfic. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody, this is my second fic of annalise and eve. 

this one, happens before. in harvard. enjoy.

it was before 7am and eve was already woken up. she was definitely a morning person, just like her entire family. she was very excited about going to law school at last, she waited for that moment since she find out she wanted to be a death row attorney.  
she was already dressed up, bc she couldn't sleep anymore. so she thought she would go to class walking so she wouldn't be so early on.  
she pick up her things and left her apartment. the apartment was 8 blocks from school, so she thought she would look at the shops hoping to find a coffee shop open at that time. she found this starbucks almost two blocks after she left her building, and thank god it was opened. she walked in and there wasn't many people there, so she got in line to order her black coffee with no cream and no sugar. she wanted to be prepared for the first day and nothing would stop her. she got her coffee and by the time she was leaving the shop it was when she saw this girl picking up notes and books off the floor, she looked a bit stressed, and nobody was helping her. eve came close to the girl, and say:  
"do you want any help with that?" laughing a bit.  
"oh my god yes, it's my first day and i can't believe that i'm already messing this up"  
eve helped the girl picking the rest of the notes that were flying around and said:  
"i'm eve" with a smile.  
"i'm annalise, nice to meet you" with a big smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second chapter. enjoy.

"nice to meet you too. you said it's your first day. by any chance you're talking about harvard?" eve asked.  
"yes" annalise said "i was on my way, bc i didn't wanna be late you know, but some asshole didn't saw me and well... you know the rest".  
eve laugh, she wasn't even in school and she already met one student. this annalise girl was gorgeous obviously, with a black skin that when you look closely enough it looks like it was glowing, she had braids which suited her nicely, and she was wearing a black dress that showed her muscle body. she didn't look like a athlete though but she definetely work out or something.  
"so do you want help carrying your books up until school, i'm going to harvard too" eve said.  
"ah, no need. i've got this. if i'm gonna do this every day i need to learn how not to drop this everytime some guy bumps into me" annalise answer a bit nervous, not knowing why she didn't accept this girls help. the girl seemed nice, and she was pretty too, but why was annalise thinking about that anyways?  
"well, we can walk together then, i mean... if you want to, of course." eve said.  
"oh... okay." annalise aswered.  
after a long walk that looked like it took hours, they got on campus.  
"are you a senior?" annalise asked breaking the weird silence between them. the girl looked like she know her way around campus.  
"oh, no, actually i'm new her too. first day, like you." eve said.  
annalise looked which classes she was gonna have today, and by the looks of it eve had the same classes.  
"do you have criminal law today?" annalise asked. hoping eve was gonna say yes. bc, you know, it would be nice to know somebody in class.  
"oh, i don't. i had to change a few things, i have tomorrow though. do you have it today?" eve reply.  
"yes..." annalise was a little disappointed, not sure why. "i'll see you around then".  
"see ya" eve said, hoping to see this girl on lunch time or something. 


	3. Chapter 3

this is chapter 3. enjoy.

a week has passed and eve was still thinking what happened with the girl with the notes. it could just be sexual attraction of course, i mean, the girl would be eve's type if eve really had a type. it was saturday and eve was getting off to get the usual black coffee at the starbucks near her apartment. she walked in, order her coffee, and sat at one table by the corner. she was drinking her coffee when someone approached her and said:  
"a penny for your thoughts?"  
when eve looked up it was the girl she met the other day, annalise, looking at her with a big smile on her face. everytime she met eve looked like she was giving her a big smile, or was that just in her head? anyway...  
"oh hi!" eve said "didn't thought i'd see you here".  
"and why is that? you just assumed that i didn't drunk coffee?" annalise aswer.  
"no, i just... sorry... you just caugh me off guarded, that's all" off guarded? what the actual hell was coming out of eve's mouth?  
"well, i do drink coffee sometimes, preffer vodka though, but maybe not this early in the morning" annalise said with a tiny laugh.  
"so, do you wanna sit?" eve asked.  
"yes. so how was your first week? didn't see you the rest of the week. and i wanted to apologize the other day, you know, you were just being nice and i... well, i'm not used to people being nice to me"  
"first of all, you didn't need to apologize. and second of all, my first week was pretty great considering that i got hit on almost every single class" eve said.  
"well, no wonders, a pretty girl like you, must attract a lot of boys" annalise said.  
"it's not that i don't like being hitted on. not by boys, anyways" eve said.  
and annalise caugh herself smiling bc that mean that eve was gay right? right! why was she thinking about that. she surely was attracted to girls in school but never acted on any of them.  
"oh." annalise said surprised. "i thought you were... never mind".  
"that i was straight? oh, god, no!" eve said laughing.  
annalise laughed too and she wanted to know eve more, not bc eve was gay, but bc she was being honest with annalise and it wouldn't hurt to make new friends. especially hot ones.


	4. Chapter 4

this is chapter 4. i'll be posting the next 2 this next week. enjoy. ps: send reviews if is doesn't suck.

by the time that eve and annalise left the coffee shop, it has passed almost 2 hours. 2 hours that they talked about their lifes and how was school going. 2 hours laughing and making jokes, and flirting, especially flirting. annalise felt good, she didn't feel weird or scared. she was feeling nice, and happy, like a five year old on christmas day.  
"annalise? what world are you in right now?" eve said getting her off her thoughts.  
"oh sorry, what did you said?" annalise was paying more attention on eve's lips and eyes that what was she actually saying.  
"i asked if you wanna go out tonight. there this nice club i've heard of, not very far from here. we could go, you know, dance all night, and that's probably vodka there" eve said laughing.  
"oh, i actually told my friend, amy, that i was gonna study with her tonight, but we can go next week. give me your phone" annalise said.  
"excuse me?" eve asked.  
"give me your phone, so i can put my number on it, and you can call me or text me about saturday. or just to talk this week, if we don't see each other again."  
"oh sure, let me just..." eve was going throught her purse. where was the fucking cellphone for god's sake?  
"here" annalise grab her own cellphone and handled to eve "you can put your number on it".  
"oh, that's probably better" eve said laughing nervously.  
after eve checked twice if the number was right, she hand it over the cellphone to annalise "here you go, you can text me at anytime, i'll probably be awake".  
"okay, i'll text you then" and with that annalise kissed eve's cheek and left. not looking back, bc she know she was blushing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this one took this long to get posted. it was a crazy week in college. hope you guys like it though.

chapter 5

one day has passed and annalise was looking at her phone with eve's number appearing on the screen. it was past 9 pm, and she thought about texting eve.  
annalise wrote:  
"hi, it's annalise. hope you wrote your number right. lol. how is your week going so far?"  
annalise send the text with a good feeling inside her, hoping eve wasn't sleeping already.  
10 minutes passed and she got a text back:  
"hi annalise, yes i did checked if i wrote my number right. my week is going crazy. i've got this project to do, and the professor choose the partners on a case. and i've got this ass of a guy, who's constantly fighting with me about everything. it's getting kind of boring, to be honest."  
annalise texted eve back:  
"do you need any help? we could rehearse in school. or in your house. or mine... haha... anyway, if you need any help just let me know."  
is annalise interested in me? - eve thought - it couldn't be that right? i mean, annalise was just being nice. right? anyway. i can not fall for another straight girl. GOD PLEASE.  
"i'd very much like that, you could help me tomorrow after class, then we could order pizza or something."  
annalise readed the text and then texted eve back:  
"okay, after class it is. see you, i'm gonna get some sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day. xoxo."  
xoxo? who in the name of the lord writes xoxo, annalise pull your shit together please. what the hell was that anyway? the constant feeling of saying new words that she never used before, bc of this girl. it was just a hard day in school, annalise thought, but she knew, something inside of her was happening. not sure what though.  
annalise woke up with the alarm, and got off bed. she took a long shower bc it was still very early, and annalise liked getting up a little early to shower and get her coffe. she went to the starbucks near school, to get her morning coffee. by the time she was ordering she remembered eve. seeing eve, gorgeous eve, sitting on the corner table drinking her own coffee. annalise smiled thinking about that. it was known that annalise always observed boys and girls, but she's only been with boys. she wondered though, how it would be. being with a girl. weird? maybe. but also new and exciting. she couldn't stop imagine herself kissing eve, since she found out that eve was gay. i mean, what was that anyway? she was never this curious about girls, she admired her bodies, sure, but that was pretty much it. anyway, putting that aside, she went to class. but couldn't pay much attention, bc she knew that later that day, she would be alone. studying. with eve.


	6. Chapter 6

this is chapter 6. it is a little bit longer than the others. i'm thinkin about doing maybe until chapter 10. let me know what you guys think.  
not sure when i'll be posting the next 2 ones. but hopefully, if i have the time, it will be by the next week.

enjoy.

after class. annalise got a text.  
"hey, where are you? i'm waiting at the stairs."  
it was eve. annalise was gonna answered but then she saw eve, looking at her phone waiting for annalise's answer.  
"hey" annalise say. and eve almost felt down the stairs.  
"sorry, haha, didn't mean to scare you".  
"oh, it was nothing, i mean i could have felt and broke my entire body, but that's the worse case scenario". annalise laughed. "you ready to go?".  
"yes" annalise said. "my car is at the parking lot, c'mon".  
they got at the car, and eve drove like for 10 minutes and then said.  
"we're here".  
annalise laughed.  
"what?" eve asked.  
"are you telling me you live here, and you drive to school? you got be kidding me."  
"well, i don't drive everyday, it's just today i was late."  
"aw, okay, if you say so."  
"i'm not kidding, i walk to school everyday. i'm not a couch potato".  
"yeah right" annalise said, and she could tell that eve was making a face.  
"I AM NOT A COUCH POTATO" eve said almost screaming.  
"fine, i'll believe you, can we just go to your appartment and study? i don't wanna be seen with the tall thin girl screaming she's definitely NOT a couch potato".  
"okay i'm not even gonna start with you, bc you would go down girl" eve got her keys, and entered the building.  
eve's building was amazing, with a soft renaissance look, that it was just breathtaking. "wow, you live here? no wonders you drive to school".  
annalise, if you don't drop that, we're gonna have our first fight, and you don't wanna mess with me?"  
"if you're trying to scare me, your failing terribly".  
"i'm not trying to anything. i'm just warning you".  
"right".  
they got in eve's appartment, and it wasn't big, but it was beautiful and fancy. all the furniture was new, and it had paintings everywhere. annalise liked.  
"so that's where you live" annalise started.  
"yeah, well, did you had something else in mind?" eve asked.  
"no, it's just, you're in college and how do you pay all of this?" annalise asked, not trying to be nosy or anything. but already, being.  
"my parents bought this for me, of course, i didn't want to. but my dad was so happy when i got in harvard, that it was hard saying no to him" eve said, which sounded very melancholic.  
"is something wrong?" annalised asked.  
"not it's just... another time maybe. right know you're supposed to help me with my homework" eve said.  
"yeah, we should probably get started, if we're gonna finish this today".  
it was nearly 10pm when annalise look what time it was. they've been talking and discussing about eve's project and didn't realize how late it was.  
"oh my god. we've been studying for 6 straight hours. i didn't even saw the time." annalise said when eve was finishing writing her notes. eve look at the clock.  
"yes, apparently. haha. you're gonna be a amazing lawyer you know. you helped me a lot today, thank you" eve said.  
"yeah right, you did that all by yourself i didn't do a thing" annalise said.  
"well, thanks anyway. we should study more together, you know, we are good together" eve said.  
and then it was a awkward silence after eve say that. maybe it was the way that eve say "WE ARE good together" annalise didn't know for sure. but annalise felt something, right there, a little moment between them? maybe. but then she broke the silence.  
"i should probably get going, i live not far from here, and i could take a cab".  
"oh, let me drive you, is the least i can do, after all the you did for me today" eve said with a smile.  
"no, it's really okay. unlike you, i do like to walk" annalise teased. eve opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped.  
"okay, fine. thank you for the help today. i had a great time. we should go out and celebrate my project" eve said.  
"i had a great time too. and yes we should definetely celebrate. maybe we can go to that nice club you told me about" annalise said.  
"yes. does saturday work for you?" eve asked.  
"oh yes, see you saturday. text me you know, at what time do you want to go".  
and with that annalise left, and she couldn't wait until saturday.

and then annalise left eve's appartment, and she could barely wait until saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys I know, that this chapter took months, but I had so much stuff going on, that I forgot about this.  
I'm sorry.  
This is chapter 7. Will be posting chapter 8 in a bit. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 7

It was finally saturday, the day Annalise would go out with Eve. She woke up early, something she was used to do anyway. But mostly it was because she couldn't sleep, of excitement.  
Annalise went to the kitchen to make coffee, and left the water boiling, so she could take a shower in the meantime. She went to bathroom to take her morning shower, and it felt good the warm water on her skin. She started thinking about what clothes she could wear on her "not date" with eve. Annalise was nervous, maybe for the first time in her life, about going out with somebody she wanted to know all about. How Eve would dance, what Eve was gonna drink, what color of lipstick she'd use, how soft Eve's lips maybe be... wait what? No, Annalise was not thinking that. But there it was, she couldn't stop wondering. She still wouldn't admit to herself, but she have feelings for Eve. Sexual feelings. Anyway, she heard the water in the kitchen, and remember her coffee. She went running to turn off the stove. Thank God, nothing was on fire. She looked her cellphone and saw a text from Eve. "Heyyy, not sure if you're up yet. But about tonight, do you think 8pm works for you? Let me know. -E"  
Annalise looked at the time, it was still 9:42 am. What on God's name was Annalise gonna do until 8pm?  
"Yes, 8pm works for me. And fyi you're not the only one who wakes up early on saturdays."  
She send the text, and waited for Eve's response. But Eve didn't responded right away. So Annalise put her phone down, and open her wardrobe to see what kind of tight dress she would wear tonight.  
Annalise didn't like wearing dresses much, but she know how good the shape of her body looks on a dress, so why not right? She was just finishing her third dress, she heard her the bip on her cellphone. It was Eve saying:  
"I know I'm not the only one who wokes up early on saturdays, I just imagined you'd be sleeping because you DO have a face of a person who likes to stay in bed on weekends."  
Annalise laugh a little, because she knew that Eve was flirting with her... What was happening to her? God, maybe it would be better if she just cancel the hole thing off. But then she thought that wouldn't be very nice, and she didn't wanted to cancel, she wanted to go, and dance all night with her first and only friend she made in college. It was sad to think Eve was her only friend, but that didn't matter because Annalise didn't need anyone else to be her friend. Eve was enough... for her. After realising 15 minutes passed by and she hasn't text Eve back, she send:  
"Well, maybe after tonight you'll find out. See you."  
She had butterflies in her stomack, and it felt good. Eve makes her feel good. So that was definitely something worth finding more about.


	8. Chapter 8

It was ten to 8pm. Annalise was ready. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with a little cleavage, of course, black high heels, and a red lipstick. She didn't know if she was gonna throw up of have a heart attack. The waiting was killing her, Eve said that she would pick Annalise up at 8pm, so any minute now.  
She went to the bathroom to check if her mascara was right, and if her lipstick wasn't smudged. She heard the doorbell ring, and took a deep and long breath before opening the door. Eve was... she didn't had the words for it... but she was gorgeous, she was wearing a black paintsuit, with a black boot, and red lipstick too. Eve was the first the break the silence.  
"Well, you look hot."  
"Oh. Thanks, you look hot yourself."  
They both laughed a little, then Eve said:  
"So... as much as I'd like to stare at you all night, I think we should get going."  
"Oh. Right. You're right. Let me just pick up my jacket."  
After they left Annalise's building, Annalise saw that Eve was going to a car. "Do you have a car?"  
"Well, yes. You thought that I'd make you walk to the club in high heels?"  
Annalise blushed.  
"How could you know that I'd be wearing high heels?"  
"I assumed."  
"Why?" Annalise said a little nervous for the answer.  
"You look the type."  
"And may I ask, what type is that?"  
"The type of woman that wears high heels, and tight dresses just because she knows that went she enters a room, everybody will be looking at her."  
Well, Eve couldn't have known that just by knowing Annalise a few weeks. But she did know somehow. She knew that Annalise liked beeing seen. And it didn't seem to bother her.  
"Anyway... - annalise said rolling her eyes - where is this club you're taking me?"  
"A little brazilian club, I find out a couple weeks ago. Is not really that far from campus."  
"I see."  
And then Eve went and opened the door of the car for Annalise.  
"Do you think I can't open doors by myself?" Annalise said. And Eve made a face, that Annalise found cute. "Not really what I think when I look at you." Which made Annalise blush, believe it or not.  
Annalise sat at Eve's car, and the car smelled nice. It was a gray jeep, or something. Annalise didn't know much about cars.  
"Nice car." she said.  
"Oh thanks, my father gave it to me. I don't use it much, cause you know, I don't live far from campus."  
The rest of the ride it was pretty quiet. Eve kept asking Annalise about her family, and the town she was born, but Annalise didn't want to talk about that. So eventually, Eve said:  
"You're pretty quiet tonight. Something happened?"  
"No, mmm, nothing happened, it's just, I'm not used to talk about my life before I got into Harvard."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything."  
"You didn't, don't worry."  
"We're here!" Eve said a little more loud than she should.  
They parked the car, and entered the little brazilian club called, for some reason, Catuabando.  
"What Catuabando means?" Annalise asked Eve.  
"Oh, mmm, it's a drink they have in Brazil, Catuaba, and the "ando" I honestly have no idea, it doesn't translate to english apparently."  
"Right, that's not weird at all."  
"Well, wait until you drink it."  
"Oh. My. God. I'm gonna drink that?"  
"No. WE're gonna drink that. Don't worry, only burns your throat the first time."  
"Right, NOW I'm feeling better."  
"C'mon. Where is your sense of adventure?"  
"Who told you I have one?"  
"Everybody has, c'mon." And Eve grab Annalise's hand as they walk into the bar. 


	9. Chapter 9

SOOOO, this is the final chapter, I'm so sorry in advance, hope you guys won't end up hating me. But good reading. If you wanna talk to me, or anything, my twitter user is itsarandon.

FINAL CHAPTER

Annalise let Eve hold her hand, until they were inside the bar.

"So I'm gonna get our "catuabas". Wait here." Eve said, and for the first time Annalise wish Eve didn't let go of her hand. Because it felt good.  
Annalise looked around the bar, and it was mostly students she recognized on campus, and a few she has never seen before. It was a nice bar, with low lighting, and braziliand music played by a DJ. And then Eve came back with their drinks. "So, ready?" Eve said.  
"I guess" Annalise aswer, and they both drink their "catuabas".  
It burn Annalise's throat a little like Eve said it would. But nothing to painful, the drink was actually warm and good, like wine. "This is not bad." "I know. - Eve said. - Do you wanna dance?"  
"We just got here, 5 minutes ago."  
"SO?"  
"Okay, alright I guess".  
They finished their drinks first, and hit the dance floor.  
Annalise didn't understand a word of the music, but it was nice, very exciting, happy. Annalise didn't stop dancing apparently for 1 hour. And then Eve said:  
"I'm gonna get us more drinks."  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Rothlo?"  
"ME? Of course not, I just want you to have fun tonight, you know, for helping me with my work. You deserve to have fun!"  
"Yes, I know. Okay. Go get us more catabas."  
"Catuabas."  
"What?"  
"The drink is called catuaba. You said catabas"  
"Oh, right. I'm not drunk. Am I?" Shit, Annalise didn't want Eve to see her drunk. She would get a little loose on the dance floor, and Annalise didn't want Eve to see her dancing like some drunk person. Annalise was a bad dancer, that much she know. But drunk? She was the worst dancer. God. Why she said to Eve get more of that drink? She knew she was getting a little drunk. But she wasn't gonna let it show it. Eve came back with their drinks.  
"Are you okay? I mean, you don't have to drink if you're a lightweight."  
"I'm most certainly NOT a lightweight."  
"Well, okay, if you're saying so."  
They started dancing again. Closer this time. With their bodies almost touching. Eve's laugh was so soft and cute, it made Annalise smile a little more than she should.  
"What?" Eve asked.  
"Nothing, it's just... you have a cute laugh."  
"Well, and you're a cute dancer."  
"You're just saying that..."  
"Am NOT"  
"Sure."  
Eve's hands was on Annalise waist. And Annalise didn't mind that. The music was loud, they were pratically screaming at each other ears. And then Eve looked at Annalise with a soft smile, almost like if she was embarrassed of getting to close to Annalise. Then Annalise did something she never thought she would do. She cup Eve's cheeks, and kissed Eve softly. But then it turn out that their mouths were hungry for each other. And the kiss changed to soft from a hungry needy kiss. Eve's hand were still on Annalise's waist, but they went down just a little. Annalise kept kissing Eve in the middle of the dance floor with everyone around them. She didn't mind, she didn't care for anyone else, the only thing that matter was Eve, Eve's lips, Eve's mouth, and all of Eve. They kept kissing, and when they finally break out of the kiss to breathe a little, Eve asked.  
"Do you wanna get out of here?"  
"Oh God, yes."  
And then Annalise held Eve's hand. And when they left the bar, Annalise kissed Eve one more time, with a long desperate kiss. Their lipstick were all over, but they didn't mind. Annalise kissed Eve again, with passion this time. Waiting for Eve to open her mouth, so Annalise could explore the wonders of her mouth. They were both with alcohol taste in their mouths, that Catuaba drink. But it didn't matter, nothing matter anymore. Annalise was happy for the first time in her life, and she didn't care about anything but kissing Eve. She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs, that she was falling for Eve. But no, that was too soon for Eve to hear, and she didn't wanted to ruin everything, when there were so many things she wanted to do to Eve.

And she knew that from that moment forward, everything would be okay. Cause she had Eve. And everything would be fine. But if only that were true...


End file.
